Shut Up already
by Goream
Summary: Gus and Jules are out of town for the day, Lassie is stuck with Spencer, and he just wont be quiet. Lassie does the only thing he can think of to shut him up!


**A/N: This is my first shot at psych fan fiction, so I hope you like it. Read and review. :-) **

**Summary: Shawn just won't shut up so lassie has to take matters into his own hands. Because sometimes, he just can't take it.**

**Pairing: Shawn/lassie**

**Rating: M, I guess**

**Title- Shut up!**

Lassie wasn't sure when it was that Shawn Spencer went from annoyance to someone he couldn't wait to see. But he couldn't tell anyone that, no, because he had a reputation to uphold a STRAIGHT reputation. He couldn't get the thought of the fake psychic out of his mind. He knew he was fake he just didn't know he did it.

He sat at his desk, for a while with nothing to do. No O'Hara to talk to, no paperwork, and no cases. Why isn't she here? Oh, yeah I remember, she had that junior detective thing is Vegas; she'll be back tomorrow morning.

"Lassie, get in here" came the Vic's voice from her office.

He walked in to the office and she motioned for him to sit down and he did.

"What do you want captain?"

"Hold we have to wait for Spencer"

The rolling of his eyes was for the captain, he was just keeping up the act. In his head he was happy that the fake psychic was going to be near him again, he loved the smell of his pineapple shampoo.

He arrived minutes later, alone.

"Where's Mr. Guster?"

"He couldn't come he had a big medicine camp retreat thing in, somewhere, I wasn't paying attention. He'll be coming around the mountain when he comes home tomorrow."

"Well then I guess it's just the two of you then."

"Lassie, wont this be some much fun."

"What's the case?" Carlton said turning his head from Shawn to her

"Oh, it's nothing big, just robbery, and someone was shot"

"Were on it."

As they left the room Shawn couldn't help notice that the head detective looked little cuter today. Yeah, he had been thinking about him a lot lately, sort of a full blown crush. He wished that he felt the same way though. He didn't even know if he was gay. When he lost this particular train of thought, they had reached lassies car. He entered the passenger's side and they continued on their way for what hoped to be an exciting day,

They spent about an hour at the gas station, hours looking for the damned guy, but all they had turned up was a hair from the guy. Thankfully the guy that had been shot would pull through.

Ever since they got into the car at noon, Shawn had not stopped talking. Pineapple this, pineapple that, Gus isn't here, dads no fun, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah….

They had spent seven hours together now, SEVEN. He was happy, but man did he know how to ruin it, by talking. They were entering the station, Shawn was telling his story about the time in Mexico, when he had had enough. He pushed through a door, and pinned him up against the back wall.

"Well lassie-face I don't…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, because lassie's lips crashed onto his own. After about 3 seconds he started to kiss back. When they broke apart he still had him against the wall. Shawn was silent, finally. Then he spoke.

"Lassie, why?"

"You wouldn't shut up, you have been talking for like seven hours, and I couldn't take it anymore."

"You could have just asked," lassies face went red "oh, I'm getting a vibe"

He let go of him then, and started to walk away

"Wait, I'm sensing, someone in this room has a crush on the other person in this room"

"Spencer, I do not"

"Maybe, you don't, but I do" Carlton froze when he had said those words. Shawn slowly moved toward the detective, until he was right up next to him.

"Lassie, you can't obviously think that you can kiss me like that and have no feelings for me what so ever?"

"Alright fine, I like you"

"Like?"

"Well, it's more like love"

"I love you, too, lassie" he smiled and pushed the detective up to the wall holding on to his waist, so he could get as close as he possibly can. Lassie in turn wrapped an arm behind his back and the other to the back of his neck, pushing him until it was physically impossible to get any closer. When lassie tried to unbutton the younger man's shirt, Shawn was the voice of reason.

"I don't think we should do this here, maybe, your place?"

"Fine, get your bike and meet me there. You know where I live?" was his response

"Of course, I'm a psychic remember?" oh how could he have forgotten about that

Lassiter told the chief that they still had no idea of the robber and that they would figure it out as soon as possible. When he pulled in to his drive way he saw his new boyfriend waiting for him.

"Hey," he said opening the door and pulling him inside "let's get you to the bedroom"

They held each other at the waist until they reached to room. Carlton pressed his lips up against Shawn's. He let out a soft moan in the low of his throat. They proceed to kiss deeply, a feverishly. Shawn took off his jacket and holster, and started to work on the buttons of his shirt. Lassie walked forward making Shawn step back until he hit the bed, that is when he pushed, and Shawn fell onto the bed. Lassie crawled atop of him stripping off Shawn's shirt and started to kiss his way from his mouth, down along his neck and to his stomach. Shawn somehow managed to get the detectives shirt off. They were naked except for the pants, and Shawn was about to rid them of that problem.

Lassie could notice the bulge in his lovers pants as well as his own. As they explored each other's mouths, Shawn reached down to unbuckle the belt of his boyfriend. He slowly removed it, and slipped the zipper of his pants. He grabbed him by the hips to make him go up so he could slide the pants the rest of the way down his legs, along with his boxers. As soon as they were off, he started to work on his own, but lassie stopped him.

With a small "let me" he removed his hands and put them up to the other mans chest, feeling it all over. Carlton made fast work of his pants and boxers, and started to kiss him once again. Shawn worked his way down the older man's neck. Lassie was moaning ever so slightly. He let out a little scream when Shawn bit down on the side of his neck.

"Someone is going to notice that you know."

"I know and that's why I did it, you should be proud to wear my mark." He laughed

"I already am."

Lassie gave him the look as to say are you ready? He nodded and lassie lubed himself up and proceeds to enter Shawn. Slowly at first, but he could resist when Shawn begged for more. He went in further, deeper, and faster. By the end of it all he collapsed to the side of Shawn. They kissed a light kiss and pulled apart.

"Are you going to stay the night?"

"How could I say no to the man that I love?"

They both smiled, and held each other close under the blankets.

"I love you, Shawn, sleep well."

"I love you, too, babe, now will you shut up I'm trying to sleep."

Lassie smiled and held him closer. They fell asleep minutes later.

In the morning lassie had made them some coffee and some breakfast. Shawn woke to the smell of pineapple pancakes. He pulled on his boxers and lassies work shirt from last night. He walked quietly into the kitchen, and wrapped his arms around his love.

"Good morning" lassie said as he turned around to return the hug

"You know what's cool lassie?"

"Hmm"

"With you I can borrow cloths; I couldn't do that with my ex's"

--

Lassie reached the station at around 8 am. He went straight to his desk, after he had given Shawn a good bye kiss of course. Juliet was back from her thing, he was happy that he would be able to talk to someone. He sat down next to her. He asked her about her conference, and made some small talk. She could tell something was a little off, not sure what. Then she noticed a little bite mark on the side of his neck.

"Carlton, what that on the side of your neck"

He knew that she was referring to the love mark from Shawn.

"Oh, it's nothing, really." He tried to cover it up with his hand but she moved it

"Is that what I think it is? It that a _hickey? _"

"No" and with that small worded answer he got up and walked to his desk.

They caught the guy who robbed the store and shot the one guy. He was hiding out at his mother's house.

--

Shawn and Gus were in the psych office, talking and playing games.

"So, dude, how was that pharmaceutical thing?"

"Excellent," he said while taking down Shawn in the game "how was being here?"

"Fun" was his replay

Gus had left for a while to get Shawn his smoothie and him some jerk chicken, that was at about 5. At 5:05, Lassiter came knocking on the door. Shawn, wondering would it would be, and hoping it would be that certain someone, opens the door.

"Lassie!" he pulled him inside and gave him a kiss

"Hey, hun, O'Hara noticed that little mark on the side of my neck" he pointed to a somewhat big red mark on his neck

"Well it's nice to know that my work is appreciated, so what brings you here?"

"well" kiss "I couldn't" kiss "wait" kiss "until after" kiss "work"

"Aww, lassie loves me!"

"Yes, now let's go to that couch over there" he started to push him to it

"Hold on a second"

Shawn locked every door to this place, drew the curtains, and then puts a chair in front of both doors to make sure that no one could interrupt them, not even Gus, who had the key. Double checking everything he returned to his partner and started to make out on the couch.

When Gus returned, he was surprised to find that the doors were locked and the shades were drawn. He looked around, and saw, car, car, Shawn's motorcycle, car, truck, Lassiter's car, car, wait Lassiter's car? What the hell? He tried to use his key, he heard the door unlock but it still wouldn't open. So he called up Jules to help.

She was there in ten minutes.

"What up?"

"I can't get in, Shawn's in the there with Lassiter, doing god knows what"

"So, I'm here to help you get inside?"

"Yeah there is a window in the kitchen that isn't locked but I need your help getting in there, and then I'll pull you in."

They went to the back of the place and it took them about 20 minutes to get inside and had safely made no noise. They rounded the corner in to the main office, and what should they see? Well it wasn't what they expected, but they figured it was bound to happen.

Lassiter and Shawn were half naked making out up on the desk. No jackets, ties, shirts, shoes, socks, just unbuckled, unzipped pants. It took awhile for Gus to realize it was his desk, when he did he let out a little scream. This got the couples attention. They turned to the noise still in each other's arms.

Shawn was the first to speak "Hey, guys, how's it going?"

"Get of my desk" Gus managed to choke

"Sorry" they both mumbled

Jules was finally able to speak "Well, that explains the mark on your neck." Shawn smiled. "Well I'm going to go now." She went out the door after removing the chair.

"Shawn, I'm going to leave and when I come back I want you to be fully dressed. And off my desk."

Once he left they dressed themselves and Shawn looked a lassie and answered his unspoken question and said "Well, they had to find out somehow"

Lassie smiled and kissed him. "Love you"

"Love you, too, lassie"

Once they were fully dressed, had unlocked the doors and windows, and opened the shades they sat with Carlton's arm around Shawn hugging him close.

"Is it okay if I can ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure, anything for you"

"Are you really a psychic?"

"Um, well, I sense that we will be together for a long time, and your smart, you have all the time in the world to figure that out."

"That's not an ans…" he was cut off my his partners lips

Lassie looked at him, and Shawn knew that someday he would have to tell him, someday when they were married, possibly kids, someday, but not now, they had all the time in the world.

Fin

**So, that was my first psych fic, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Love it, hate it? Either way review it. Plz**


End file.
